


Hear it Louder when you whisper

by Ilovegreen007



Series: Hear it Louder When You Whisper [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegreen007/pseuds/Ilovegreen007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of weakness Chloe let's her real feelings slip out when she thinks Beca's asleep.Or aka a quick story of multiple whispered confessions finally being heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear it Louder when you whisper

"Beca...I think I could fall in love with you" Chloe's voice, half-whispering says into the semi-darkness,

"Ohmygod What?!" you jolt, scramble out of your comfy spot-away from Chloe's warmth...you pull away and move to the end of the couch.

I mean this was a pretty appropriate reaction. Just a moment ago you were falling asleep in Chloe's arms after one of your normal Bechloe bonding moments; Chloe had agreed to listen in on your mixes if you watched a movie with her, and to be drifting in and out of consciousness because of the boring predictable dialogue and to suddenly hear  _that_ -was just... _mind blowing._

You are completely unprepared.

Is this for real? It had practically come out of nowhere.

Practically- because the line between friendship and something more... was a very fine line . A line that the two of you usually, successfully managed to carefully trod upon and yet somehow at the same time blur occasionally.

They say ignorance is bliss, and maybe you do wish things hadn't suddenly become less simple. You know you weren't supposed to hear that, and you can't unhear it...but now that you have- you aren't prepared for the surprise and the pleasure you receive from it.

It had forced you to evaluate how you feel. Her confession had sped-up your thought process...made you arrive at a conclusion...

and while the silence and the space had helped you-giving you time to reflect and slowly start to calm down, it seems to have an opposite effect on Chloe.

Chloe's eyes are open wide, she looks terrified, vulnerable, scared...nothing like the fearless girl who had broken into your shower stall, the same girl who's never been scared to speak, and act a certain way-her normal outgoing, overly affectionate , bubbly Chloe way around you despite the many, many anti-social, anti-friends, anti-her signals you have sent to counter her.

This girl- she looks ready to leave the room-now edging further and further away from you out of the couch, and that alone sounds and more importantly feels weird and just plain wrong. You've never known Chloe try to keep away from you, like ever. It seemed like every chance every opportunity she had, she'd get as close as possible to you.

Maybe you shouldn't have reacted that way...Chloe probably thinks you're shutting her down and it's quite the opposite of that really cos' in truth you've been thinking, feeling the same way for a long time now-it's just until this moment you couldn't quite put a finger on it- never really knew for sure.

You take her hand in yours, partly to calm her but it also serves as an anchor holding you steady for what you're about to say...

"I don't think I love you Chloe-" you begin slowly, you need her to understand what it is you're saying but she jumps in just before you get to the important part.

"Okay, I'm sorry, it slipped out, you have no idea how hard it's been keeping it all in all this time but I can't keep lying about how I feel, I love you Beca, I've been wanting more out of our friendship for ..a while now and if it makes you uncomfortable, if you hate me or are disgusted at me becuase of it...you don't have to worry Becs i'll be the one to pull away-from Bellas, from Barden...I'll get out of your life"

"Woah that escalated quickly-" you can't help commenting aloud,

"Are you making fun of me?" Chloe looks, sounds a little pissed her face red-a cute crinkle on her nose. You think she looks  _so_ adorable all riled up. You've always thought this but now you're all giddy with all the revelations going on...that you are having inappropriate, weird out-of-the-moment thoughts and uncontrollable reactions...you want to laugh for some reason.

"No...pfft" of course this doesn't sit well with Chloe, she glares at you "I was being so stupid. This was a mistake...God, what was I thinking." she pulls her hand away, "Chloe No...no-wait if you just let me finish my sentence..."she's pacing now, not letting you get a word in, no longer interested in what you have to say-

"Chloe-" you finally get her to stop, you're holding her wrist firmly, forcing her to look at you.

"It's okay whatever Beca-Just pretend you never heard any of it." She yanks her wrist out of your grasp...she's making her way out leaving, making her way out to the door for real this time.

"Woah. woah. Chloe, stay" you get in front of door effectively blocking her way...desperate for her not to leave.

"What Beca-what!" she sounds sad, so frustrated,

"Trust me you really want to hear what I have to say." you plead, she has to give you a chance to make things better.

"Okay..."

"First of all you don't need to do...all of that the moving away and stuff especially because I wasn't finished-I don't want you out of my life, like ever."

"But you...you said..."

"I said i don't think I love you...because I know I do- love you that is." Chloe's mouth is gaping-you think you blew her mind this time...

"I'm in love with you Chloe...I'm glad you told me-and you never have to hold yourself back ever especially with me...I was scared when you first said it because...well you're you and I'm me we're friends and I thought that's all we'll ever be but then you explained yourself... told me... everything, and I realized I'd been feeling some of those things."

Chloe's still silent but with every word you're saying-that you manage to get out despite the nerves...you see her smile growing her blue eyes twinkling...you never thought you could sound so cheesy, yet so beautifully eloquent.

You don't even hesitate you go with the free-ness of the moment and pull her into a kiss. More like push her into the door kiss as you get into it -your arms bracing her body, hers finding it's way around your neck. Loving how not weird it is, how hot it actually is kissing Chloe. Her soft warm lips, feel, taste amazing...you can see yourself getting addicted.

You're feeling quite proud of yourself...Chloe had really gotten to you...a year ago you'd never be able to voice your feelings let alone act on them.

You never saw this happening, today when you decided to meet up with Chloe, you had no idea this is what you would end up doing- how the night would end with you making out with one of your best-friends. But perhaps, it was the surprise that made it more beautiful...because the feeling of being caught off-guard, almost like being struck by lightning- the fear, the confusion then eventually the realization, left you wondering, why didn't you see it sooner.

You've always wondered how two not-so-straight girls could stay close friends and not ever develop feelings for each other, You know it's possible... but for you and Chloe you were always meant to be so much more.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She says when you eventually pull away-gasping for air- from that kiss you never wanted to end.

Okay...you thought you were in your happy place now you're not so sure... "You didn't seem to mind..." you say hesitantly wondering how after all that everything could still go awry.

"Well I mind that I didn't initiate our first kiss." Chloe says her smile widening, she pulls herself closer to you, her hands locking behind your neck. You'll have to get used to her this close to your face, it's almost blinding how beautiful just-kissed Chloe looks she's practically glowing. Your noses are touching now, she eskimo kisses you(rubs your noses togther) -an act that warms you...melting away any left-over anxiety

"Well, there's always our second kiss"

"Yeah..."

"When do you think that'll be?"

"Right now..."

You've decided, thinking happily as you resume kissing- that you've found a more enjoyable activity to do whenever you and Chloe hang out.

  
  



End file.
